parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Elmo's World Part 1
'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Boots: Hi, I'm Boots. *Benny: Hello, I'm Benny. *Isa: Hi, I'm Isa. *Tico: Hola, Soy Tico. *Diego: Hola, I'm Diego. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar) *Steve: Hi, It's Me, Steve. *Blue: (Barks Hi, I'm Blue) *Tickety: 1, 2, 3, Hello, I'm Tickety. *Slippery: Woah!, Hi, I'm Slippery. *Sidetable: Hello, I'm Sidetable. *Mailbox: Hi, I'm Mailbox. *Shovel: Hello, I'm Shovel. *Pail: And Hi, I'm Pail. *Dora: Today, We're Going to Meet Elmo on Elmo's World! *Isa: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Tico: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come On!) *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Elmo's World!, La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La, Elmo's World! *Steve: Hey!, Who's That Singing? *Blue: (Barks I Don't Know!) *Dora: Hey!, I Think I Hear Elmo! *Elmo: (Singing) Elmo Loves His Goldfish, His Crayon, Too!, That's Elmo's World! *(Song Ends) *(Door knocks) *Elmo: Oh!, Coming! *(Elmo opens the door) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Elmo! *Tickety: We Heard You Singing While We Were Knocking Your Door! *Elmo: Oh!, You Have? *Slippery: Yeah! *Elmo: Well, Elmo's So Happy to See You! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, You're Welcome, Sidetable!, Why Don't You Come On In! *Mailbox: Sure, Elmo! *Shovel: Wow, Elmo!, Your Room is So Beautiful! *Elmo: Oh!, Thanks, Shovel!, Oh!, and Elmo Wants You Guys to Meet Elmo's Pet Goldfish, Dorothy!, Dorothy, Say "Hi, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!" *(Dorothy says "Hi, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!") *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Dorothy! *Pail: Dorothy Looks So Cute! *Elmo: (Laughs), Oh!, Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Elmo: (Singing) Ya-Da-Da-Da! *Elmo: Did You Guess Yet? *Dora: What Could It Be? *Elmo: Okay!, Here's A Clue! *Boots: Oh!, Tell Us A Clue, Elmo! *Elmo: See?, It's A Picture of Elmo's Friends, Super Why, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, Princess Presto, and Woofster in Storybook Village! *Benny: Oh!, We Know Who They Are! *Isa: They are The Super Readers! *Elmo: Oh, Yeah!, Did You Guess Yet? *Tico: Si! *Elmo: Yeah!, The Super Readers!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Diego: Hey, Elmo!, The Super Readers are Here! *Elmo: Oh!, You're Right, Diego!, They are Here!, Wait Here! *(Elmo opens the door) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi, Super Readers! *Super Why: Hi, Elmo! *Wonder Red: We are So Glad We're Here! *Elmo: Oh!, Cool!, Hey!, I Have Some New Friends, Too! *Alpha Pig: Oh!, Who are They? *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Can Tell You A Clue! *Princess Presto: Oh!, We Love Solving Clues!, Tell Us A Clue! *Elmo: Oh!, Okay!, So This Clue is, They are Characters Who Heard Elmo Singing!, They are A Girl, A Monkey, A Bull, An Iguana, A Squirrel, A Boy, A Jaguar, A Human, A Blue Dog, An Alarm Clock, A Bar of Soap, A Table, A Mailbox, A Shovel, and A Pail!, Do You Know Who They Are, Super Readers? *Woofster: Oh!, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail!, (Barks) *Elmo: Yeah!, You Got It, Woofster!, It's The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Super Why: But Elmo!, Where are They? *Elmo: They're Right Over Here! *Steve: Hi, Super Readers! *Super Readers: Hi, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Blue: (Barks It's So Good To See You!) *Wonder Red: Oh!, Thanks, Blue! *Elmo: Now That Everyone's Here!, We Can Have Some Fun! *Alpha Pig: Great Idea, Elmo! *(Show Clips of Super Why!) *Elmo: Oh, Look, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!, Dorothy's Made Thinking About The Super Readers, Too! *Benny: Wow! *Elmo: And Dorothy Has A Question! *Isa: What's Your Question, Dorothy? *Elmo: How Do You Play With The Super Readers? *(Dorothy says It's Simple!, We Can Play A Game with The Super Readers!) *Elmo: Oh, Yeah!, That's A Good Idea, Dorothy!, We Can Play A Game with The Super Readers! *Super Why: What Game Should We Play? *Elmo: Oh!, How About We Play Duck, Duck, Goose? *Tico: Si! *Diego: Duck, Duck, Goose Can Be Fun! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yeah!) *Steve: Hey, Elmo!, We Played Duck, Duck, Goose with Barney and His Friends Last Time! *Elmo: Yeah, Steve!, Elmo Remembers! *Blue: (Barks Me, Too!) *Tickety: Last Time When We Met Barney, We Played Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Game We Should Play With Barney! *Slippery: We Also Sang Some Songs With Him, Too! *Elmo: Wow!, You Know?, Elmo Always Wants to Meet Barney for A Playdate! *Sidetable: Yeah!, Barney Was Cool! *Wonder Red: Well, What are We Waiting For?, Let's Play! *Mailbox: Great Idea, Wonder Red! *Elmo: Okay!, Everybody Sit Down in A Circle! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers sitting down in a circle) *Elmo: Okay!, Here's How We Play!, When Somebody is A Duck, You Touch Their Head Like This! *(Elmo touches his head) *Elmo: And When Somebody is A Goose, You Chase Somebody! *Shovel: Oh!, So That's How The Game Goes! *Elmo: You're Right, Shovel! *Alpha Pig: Who Wants to Play First? *Dora: I Will!, I Will! *Elmo: Oh!, Okay, Dora!, You Go First! *Dora: Got It!, Here We Go!, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose! *Blue: (Barks Ooh!, I'm Gonna Get You, Dora!) *Dora: Try and Catch Me! *(Blue chases Dora) *Blue: (Barks I..., Got You!) *Dora and Blue: (Laughing) *Princess Presto: Wow, Dora and Blue!, You're Good Chasers! *Dora: Oh!, Gracias, Princess Presto! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!, That Was Very Nice!) *Elmo: Okay!, So, Who Wants to Play Next? *Benny: Pick Me!, Pick Me!, I Wanna Play Next! *Wonder Red: Go for It, Benny! *Benny: Let's Get Started!, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose! *Tico: Si!, I'm Gonna Get You, Benny! *(Tico chases Benny) *Benny: Tico's Gonna Catch Me! *Tico: Ay! *Benny: Wow!, You Caught Me! *Tico: Muy Bien! *Elmo: Way to Go, Benny and Tico! *Alpha Pig: Let's Play One More Time! *Elmo: Oh!, Okay!, Since Dora and Blue Were First, and Benny and Tico Were Second, Who Wants to Play Last? *Wonder Red: Oh!, Oh!, I Will!, I Will! *Princess Presto: Yeah! *Super Why: Get Ready, Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Okay!, Ready?, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Goose! *Alpha Pig: Ooh!, I'm Gonna Get You, Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Oh!, No, You're Not! *(Alpha Pig chases Wonder Red) *Wonder Red: Alpha Pig's Never Gonna Get Me! *Alpha Pig: Got You! *Elmo: Cool!, Great Job, Everyone!, We Played Duck, Duck, Goose! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: (Laughing) *(Coo-Coo-Clock sounds) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: Nap Time! *Super Why: Don't Go Away! *Elmo: That's Elmo's Coo-Coo-Clock! *Isa: That Means It's Nap Time! *Steve: We'll Be Right Back After Nap Time! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: (Snoring and Whistling) Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts